


Elf Apparent

by Sarame_Uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elf!Harry, Evil Dumbledore, General descriptions of abuse, M/M, good looking Voldemort, relatively good Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarame_Uchiha/pseuds/Sarame_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When blood magics begin to fade, Harry becomes that which he should have been from the beginning, an elf. Dumbledore orders Harry's rather violent demise by his uncle's hands.<br/>Elves approach Voldemort (who's good looking again), unveiling a plot. Voldemort saves Harry just as he turns seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday Harry

~ ~ Harry POV ~ ~

So this is how it ends? Funny, I always thought my end would come from Voldemort’s wand. I certainly never thought that it would be by my muggle uncle’s hands, most definitely not on Dumbledore’s orders. While unfortunate, it is the truth.

Things have been changing for me lately. It started about a month ago. First, my hair started lengthening and becoming more manageable until it flowed down to my shoulders in blue-black waves. At the same time, my eyesight slowly improved until I woke up one morning without the need for glasses. I swear that I’ve grown at least six inches in a month, finally putting me just above the six foot mark.

Of course, that makes the situation I’m in all the more uncomfortable. Where am I? Stuffed back in the cupboard under the stairs alongside my trunk. I have no idea how exactly that fat walrus of a man actually got me in here.

Apparently, I’m breaking through some barrier on my blood and magic, and Dumbledore doesn’t like that.

So, here I am, awaiting the warm embrace of death. The clock in the hall chimes midnight. I’m seventeen. Pain washes through my body as Dumbledore’s final words to me creep back into my mind.

“I’m sorry, my boy, but I cannot allow you to leave your home again.”

Hacking coughs tear through me and I snarl, “This place was never my home.”

My last memory is of the sound of doors slamming open, including my cupboard door.

~ ~ Severus POV ~ ~

I am not entirely certain how I was roped into this foolhardy mission to the boy’s home. As if the Potter brat is anything but spoiled, but no my Lord insists that I be with the contingent to fetch the brat, even going so far as to demand that I take my medic bag with me. I have been staring at number four Privet Drive for over an hour now, waiting for some sign that I would be able to cross through the wards.

A few minutes before midnight, they looked to solidify, and glow a soft gold color. It splintered, and I felt my eyes widen in shock. The only way blood wards could splinter-- before my eyes, the dome shattered and unleashed a small backlash of magic. Apparently, the wards were not very powerful even at the start.

Once the magic settled, the three of us ran into the house. Lucius blasted open the door and immediately ran up the stairs, bent on clearing each room back to front. I heard him cast a stunning hex three times. Draco went toward what must be the kitchen, past a cupboard. He arrived in the room at the same time I saw Lucius stop at a door.

“Severus, you are not going to like this, old friend,” I heard Lucius call down softly with something that sounded like disbelief thick on his tone. To my left I heard Draco grumble something about muggles and their horrid cleaning supplies. If I stopped for a moment, I could smell bleach wafting from the kitchen.

I heard the sound of locks coming undone and my brow furrowed. Lucius rushed back downstairs.

“He isn’t in there, Severus. There are signs of a struggle. His owl’s cage is bent, broken, and covered in blood. As is a leather belt and a knife, both covered in blood. The floor and walls carry spatter and small pools.”

Just then, Draco came back from the kitchen and stopped mid-sentence, “There’s no basement, but-“

His eyes widened at the cupboard door and looked down. From the bottom came a small river of blood. Draco flung the door open and gasped as he saw his school rival.

“Uncle Severus, potions, quickly!” He touched the boy’s throat for a pulse, almost frantic. “His heartbeat is there, but it’s faint. It looks like he’s lost a lot of blood. Potter! Great, he’s unconscious as well.”

I immediately stepped forward and began healing what I could, trying to stabilize him. In less than five minutes, all of my preconceived notions about this boy- no, young man flew out the window.

“Lucius, transfigure the muggles into something manageable. Our Lord will most certainly have questions as to his care. Draco and I shall meet you outside with Mr. Potter.”

Lucius nodded and headed off to collect the vermin. Draco turned to me, looking as if he might hyperventilate.

“Draco, he is stable, but we must get him back to our Lord. I’ll grab Potter, you grab his trunk. Make sure all of his things are with us. Be sure to go up to his room and summon anything that might be in there. Once we get to the manor, we will sort through his things. Any clothes that our Lord would find unsuitable will we destroy.”

I slowly picked up the young man and noted just how light he felt. His head fell back, exposing his face and ears and I could not help but gasp. I ran outside with him and found the nearest tree. I set him down on the grass slowly and removed the remains of his shirt. As soon as I leaned him up against the tree, he took a deep breath and relaxed further.

Draco and Lucius joined me as I pushed a strand of hair behind Potter’s- Harry’s pointed ears. An elf, the boy is an elf.

~ ~ Voldemort POV ~ ~

When the Elven council came to me more than a month ago, I could hardly believe what they told me. I had just achieved the regaining of my original looks. The elves surprised me, which was not necessarily the best idea. However, nothing untoward happened.

They told me that the boy I had been coerced into trying to kill was a missing elfling, and they had not realized it until a couple of weeks ago. They told me that the prophecy was false, created by the same man that “saved” me from the orphanage. As if I didn’t already hate the old man enough.

A few elves stayed with me as I planned his rescue. Two warriors and a healer watch me tonight as I pace, waiting for three of my most trusted to arrive with the boy. When they arrived, the elves immediately ran forward and pulled the bloody boy from Severus’s arms. I watched as they worked and listened to Severus explain what he did to stabilize the young elf.

I couldn’t believe the state he was in. He looked horrid. His chest and back were covered in new and old cuts. Words were carved into his flesh. He looked very different from the last time I saw him. He was certainly taller, his hair longer. His face was a little more feminine and he looked nothing like the man who adopted him. What had happened? Did his elven heritage cancel out any magics that were upon him? It seemed that way.

All at once, a snowy owl flew in and landed near the boy. The bird almost seemed protective of the young elf. I heard young Draco speak from beside his father.

“That’s Harry’s bird. I believe her name is Hedwig.”

“Call her then, perhaps she will come to you so that she does not disturb the elven healer.”

“Hedwig, your boy needs healing. Come here girl and I’ll find you a spot where you can watch.”

The bird eyed the young Malfoy for a moment until he stretched forth his arm. She took off and sped towards his arm. Before he could, I conjured a gilt perch for her close enough that she would still be able to see Harry as the two healers worked. She nipped Draco’s hair and hooted at me in thanks before flying to her new perch.

The three of us watched Severus and the elf work for a few moments before I turned to Lucius.

“I hope you have the horrid creatures responsible for the elfling’s current state?”

“Of course, my Lord. They are stunned and currently in this cage.”

He pulled out a small cage and I grinned, a quite malicious grin.

~ ~ Draco POV ~ ~

I could not believe the state in which we found my school rival. He was hardly similar to the boy I had seen last at school. His height looked to rival my own. His hair was no longer that owl’s nest. His facial features, while a little similar, held a more feminine quality, not unlike the male healer-elf working frantically.

It took them a long while to heal Harry, if that was even his name. I remember something I said to him early in our schooling and feel remotely ill. It was a terrible thing to say, that his family didn’t want him, but it had apparently been true. That small fact had only been confirmed by the lack of Harry photos around the horrid muggles’ home.

I looked toward where father had been speaking to our Lord, only to realize that I had missed their departure. A hand on my shoulder startled me and I looked at the blonde warrior.

“We have need of you, young one.”

“Wha- need of me? Why me?”

Even with all of my stammering, I allowed him to pull me over and sit me down next to Harry’s unconscious form.

The healer-elf looked up at me with a small smile.

“Severus has already used much of his magic to heal the elfling. I find myself in need of a bit of wizard’s magic to heal the lad. Elf healing can only go so far to heal much of what has been done to him. He would be terribly scarred without an infusion of wizard’s magic. Will you allow me to direct your magic to help heal him?”

“What do I need to do?”

The smile was back on the elf’s face. He explained that I needed to place my hands on his chest while sitting on Harry’s thighs. The explanation nearly caused me to blush, which had been noticed by the four adults in the room. It was only Severus’s hand on my shoulder that prodded me into action. I straddled Harry’s thighs, placed my hands on his chest, and nodded my assent to proceed.


	2. Retribution: the Death of the Dursleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gruesome, not horridly. Some triggering possible.
> 
> Warning: some descriptions of rape and abuse. some violence.

When the Dursleys woke up from their stunned sleep, they immediately freaked out. Nothing looked like it should have, and all three of them were in some sort of cage. Wailing squeaks issued from the only female of the group.

Vernon and Dudley turned toward Petunia and Vernon immediately began squeaking in anger. He just could not believe it! That little freak had somehow turned them into rats. Not little mice, fat ugly rats, complete with bald tails, and large bodies.

Petunia, the smallest of the lot, raced over to her little Diddydums and started trying to console the crying form of her fat rat son.

Voldemort and Lucius watched the trio, discussing what exactly they wanted to do with the muggles turned rats. A malicious smile on Voldemort’s face was followed by the red light of the stunning hex.

Lucius levitated the rats out of their cage and transfigured them back into their grotesque human forms. He floated them to the wall and transfigured cages to go around each one. The cages were just big enough for the three to lay down flat. Chains erupted from the dungeon walls and clasped all three figures’ arms tightly.

Voldemort dismissed him, disillusioned himself, and enervated the trio. They seemed shocked to find themselves back in their original bodies. Voldemort stayed silent watching them.

“Mummy, the ground is cold,” the disgusting teen whined.

“Diddy, sweetums-“ she spoke and cut herself off when her chains restricted her movement. “V-Vernon? Vernon, dear, have you any idea where we are, darling?”

“No, Pet, but I bet it’s the freaks fault!” he harrumphed, his face starting to redden.

“But, father, the freak shouldn’t be able to move. We gave him a good thrashing, didn’t we?”

“That we did, son. I am very proud of you. My Dudley’s a man now. Taught that freak a lesson he won’t forget even when he gets to hell.”

“Oh? Did my Diddydums put that freak whore in his place?”

“Father and I taught him his rightful place,” the pig-boy gloated.

“Our Dudders was ever so proud to get more than a suck. Made the freak scream just as well as his old dad.”

Voldemort had enough. He stunned the males and then the female once she started screeching. The disillusionment fell and he stormed from the dungeons.

He entered the room wherein Harry was being treated and came upon a scene that made his eyes widen in shock. They had apparently conjured a bed for the boy and it was not just Harry upon it. Draco was by his side. They were both asleep and protected by a bubble of shimmering light. Off to the side, Lucius and the two blonde warriors had Bellatrix pinned to the floor with wand and blade. Severus and the healer were standing protectively before the bed.

The elven healer noticed my presence and glared my way.

“I have no idea where you found her, but she needs to be rid of. She walked in on our treatment of the elfling and attacked her nephew spewing something about ‘immoral behavior’ that is ‘unsuited for the heir of a pureblood house’ or some droll along those lines.”

“He was straddling the half-blood’s lap, my lord!” Bellatrix screeched and struggled against the two elves holding her still.

“My son was participating in a magic transfer you bint!” Lucius snarled and pushed his wand further against her sternum.

Narcissa walked in the room and paused at the scene before her. “What is going on here? Lucius, why is my sister being restrained?”

Instead of Lucius answering, the Dark Lord did, “She is being restrained because she attacked your son and a wounded elfling. They were participating in a magic transfer to help heal the elfling.”

Her eyes hardened and she walked up to her sister. “I had thought that you were getting better, but now it seems that it all was for naught. You were trained in the ways of our motherhouse just as I was. As a Daughter of the House of Black, I declare you dead to me. You are no longer anything but a servant in my eyes. May your magic be bound for attacking the Heir of House Malfoy and the Lord of House Black.”

Bellatrix fainted and the two elves released her with a disgusted look on their faces.

“Lord of House Black? Your cousin must have given his godson the lordship. I am surprised that Magic found him worthy of that title. He has no Black blood but for an adoptive grandmother,” Lucius stated in awe and walked over to the bed where the two boys lay.

Voldemort joined him. He sat down on Harry’s right and looked at the young elf. His sleeping face looked much more comfortable than before. The vast majority of scars were gone, only the ones made by magic remained. The boy’s hair was washed, ridding it of any traces of his blood. Draco curled around Harry’s left side as if he fell asleep in the middle of the magic transfer and then maneuvered to the side. From what occurred earlier, Voldemort wouldn’t be surprised if that was so.

“I will transfer the servant to her caretakers. They will know what to do with her,” Narcissa sniffed and stunned her sister before levitating her, just to be safe. They exited the room at a controlled pace.

After a few moments of silence, the shimmering bubble dissipated and Harry shifted in his sleep, cuddling into Draco’s warmth. Unconsciously, Voldemort caressed Harry’s hair, his brow furrowed with worry. From what Lucius had told him, the elfling had yet to experience the magical backlash associated with coming of age.

The healer caught his worried look and smiled softly. “He was born as the month died. That much of the false prophecy was true. He will not come fully into his true nature until the moment just before the seventh month becomes the eighth. He will likely be unconscious until the morning comes.”

The dark haired elf rested his hand on Voldemort’s shoulder. “Do not worry yourself overmuch. My companions and yours will keep him safe, even from himself if need be.”

The Dark Lord nodded his head and rose from his spot. “Come, Lucius, Severus. We have some vermin to attend.”

The trio walked back to the makeshift dungeons as Voldemort related what he had heard them say before rejoining them. Lucius was horrified, but Severus was a sight to behold. He shook in fury; his mask of control slipped further from his face even as he tried to rein in his reaction.

“My Lord, may I have the first go at the woman? It seems I owe her quite a lot of pain,” Severus stated, slowly regaining his control.

“Oh?”

“Quite. I took a little trip into the youngling’s mind while he was unconscious. She may not have hurt him physically as often as the men, but her words and actions are deplorable. The jealousy she felt because of Lily’s magic seems to have been passed on in a much more severe form to her son. Some of the memories I saw in that boys head should never have occurred.”

“I will allow you to handle the woman. Even an adopted son still requires your oath to your Lily to be called to fruition.”

“Had I known what was going on in that house, he would have been removed much sooner.”

“Indeed, my old friend. Now, however is not the time to dwell on the past. I believe you have a subject to interrogate.” With little adieu, Lucius awakened the woman with a stinging hex.

The woman yelped as she awakened and looked around as if trying to find a way out of her prison.

“Hello, ‘Tuney. How utterly despicable to see you again,” Severus sneered.

“You! You’re that horrible boy that turned my sister against me!” she shrieked.

“No, I believe you did that yourself by calling her a freak. It seems that you’ve been doing similar to her son, have you not?”

“That ungrateful freak is no son of the whore’s.” A scream pierced the damp air as Severus used a sectumsempra curse to dislodge a finger off the woman’s left hand.

“She adopted that boy. He was as good as her son!” he snarled.

“Was? Good, even if I think that death was too good for the freak.” Another scream and another finger, this time by the usual cutting curse.

“Was it your idea to rape him? Or was that your own perversion as well?”

The woman’s face gained a haughty look that only just covered up the fear that was beginning to creep up into those eyes. “We were only teaching the freak whore his place. What does it matter whose idea it was, hm? Hearing the little freak scream was music, no matter how it came about!”

Severus’s black eyes looked to glow with the sheer anger this woman derived. He stepped into the cage and pulled a vial from his pocket. He showed it to her, sneering as he spoke. “I have been waiting to test this one out on someone, and now I have someone who suits this particular potion perfectly.”

Forced the woman’s mouth open with a spell and dropped three drops into the gaping maw. Putting the potion away, he stepped from the cage. He looked toward the other two and gave a small explanation. “It is a variant of veritaserum. The rest of the effects, I will leave as a surprise.”

He turned back to Petunia, his robe swirling about him. “Give me a succinct list of everything _you_ have done to the one known to me as Harry James Potter.”

“I gave him the cupboard under the stairs as a bedroom. I only allowed him to bathe in cold water. I forced him to cook as soon as he could see over the stove. I hit him over the head with a frying pan. I called him a freak or boy or brat, he did not know his name until we were forced to put him in school. I prepared him for my husband. I watched and masturbated to my husband raping him. I raped him with objects and forced him to have sex with me for Vernon’s pleasure.”

With each offence, a slash burst forth on her skin, screams punctuated each sentence. Depending on the severity, the deeper and longer they would be.

“Why did you perform the acts you just expounded?”

“The small things were because of jealousy and hatred. Bigger things were because of my husband and Dumbledore.”

As soon as she spoke the old man’s name, her eyes widened and she tried to grasp her chest. Voldemort cast the cruciatus curse, just to make sure her death was as painful as possible. When she finally died, bloody bubbles were issued from her mouth. Just for good measure, the trio cast the killing curse on her dead body before banishing it to the center of the earth.

"Hn," Severus huffed. "He must have performed an unbreakable vow with her. Right then, shall we move along to the other vermin?"

Vernon and Dudley followed Petunia shortly thereafter, dissected alive before being banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on being able to write good torture scenes. I hope that you liked what was done to the Dursleys.


	3. Magical Maturation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves muse on Harry's unfortunate past. Draco awakens. Harry comes into his inheritance.

The healer elf, also known as Elyri, sang softly as he worked over the two unconscious boys. He knew that the blonde child was whole and healthy; the boy would probably wake soon. The elfling, on the other hand, he worried about the young one. The time was growing ever closer to the child’s maturation. Elyri glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. Four hours, four hours until the child’s hereditary magics would finish his transformation back into an elf.

He had heard the screams of the monsters that harmed the elfling through the floor, though he cared naught for the despicable creatures. He had followed Severus’s lead and traversed the youngling’s mind. What he had seen would cause the most hardened of their warriors to weep. By the time he was able to pull himself out of the young one’s mindscape, tears were flowing from his saffron colored eyes.

The warriors had rushed to his side, softly asking in Elven what the matter was. He touched his forehead to theirs, sharing with them what he had seen. When they pulled away, their matching azure eyes widened in horror, tears threatening to spill. They focused the feelings into what they needed to be doing, they were known for protecting, and they would do that to the utmost, for this poor young elf.

~ ~ an hour later ~ ~

Draco stirred on the bed and slowly opened his eyes. He was rather confused when most of what he could see was a river of black hair and pale skin. He slowly disentangled himself from the body beside him and sat up. He shook his head a few times, trying to lift the rest of the fog from his mind when his eye caught upon the elves guarding the bed.

Even more confused, he looked down at his sleeping companion to find an elven Harry Potter. The memories from the day fell upon him like a bucket of cold water upon his head. He looked to the black haired elf and asked,

“Did it work? The magic transfer, did it work? Will he be well?”

Elyri turned toward the young Malfoy with a soft smile playing upon his lips.

“Yes, young Malfoy, he will be well. It would be best for you to leave the room until the night is over. There is naught but three hours until he reaches his magical majority. The backlash will more than likely to be massive, and it would do him well to have only elven-kind around him.”

Draco was about to protest when his father, godfather, and Lord entered the room.

The trio did not speak until they were near. Voldemort sat upon the bed next to the sleeping Harry. He stroked inky black strands out of the boy’s face, fingers gently alighting across the lightning bolt scar. Harry’s features did not scrunch up in pain as they had many other times when Voldemort was near or touched his scar, if anything, he relaxed further into his healing sleep.

The Dark Lord tore his gaze from the boy’s face and looked toward Elyri’s questioning countenance.

“They have been handled, all but one who I do not have access to at this time. That old coot has many sins for which to answer. Perhaps we can use the same serum on him as you did that despicable female, Severus? Could you make use of his trust in you one last time to make him confess his sins?”

In answer, Severus crossed an arm over his body and grasped his elbow, the other hand rested under his chin. He began to pace, thinking, calculating whether or not the serum would work on Dumbledore, and if he could even word the question correctly. He started to speak some of his ideas aloud so as to appease his Lord.

“I am unsure about a few variables, my Lord. While it is certain I could find some way to administer the serum, I am uncertain, whether I would be able to word the question correctly. The wording for the horse-faced woman was easier, especially since she had no mental defenses. Dumbledore however,” Severus’s brow furrowed, “his question would need to be tied directly to Harry’s true name as well as his adoptive one.”

He turned and faced the three elves. “Do any of you know the lad’s true name?”

“We know it well,” one of the blonde warriors stated. “However, I believe we should move this conversation out of this room. The time is fast approaching for the young one’s maturation. It would not be safe for a wizard to be in this room while it occurs.”

All of their faces turned toward the clock on the mantelpiece. It read 11:55; they had a little less than five minutes to exit the room.

The other warrior spoke, “Elyri and I must remain in the room, though Therion can follow with you.”

“I would ask that you leave the subject until after the stroke of midnight. Speaking his name before then could harm him, Dulion,” Elyri spoke sternly.

“Of course, that would be for the best, Elyri. Elyri and I will join you after he has settled. Until then, please exit the room, and quickly,” Dulion acquiesced.

The wizards left the room at a brisk pace and sealed the door behind them against the coming backlash.

“It is almost time, Elyri. Your nephew has been found.”

“I know, Dulion. I have long worried for the youngling. His mother was fraught when she found her mate dead and her child missing. It is most unfortunate that she faded not long after. How she would have loved to see this day. I will always miss my beloved sister, though if I can but instill a small sense of the love she had for him, I have done my duty to her and to him.”

“He looks so much like her, it must be painful.”

“It may be that is true, but any piece of her is something I will cherish, if he will allow it.”

Dulion placed his hand on Elyri’s shoulder just as a bright emerald glow surrounded the young elf in a cocoon of light. It lifted him from the bed and a song filled the room. A bright red bird flew in and lighted upon the glowing shell. With a short burst of phoenix song, the bird burst into flame and sank into the cocoon, becoming one with the body therein.

The two elves started chanting in their soft sweet language, calling forth the one within the light. As the clock chimed midnight, the cocoon shattered and a tidal wave of magic rushed forth. The force nearly knocked the elves off their feet as Harry’s body floated down to the bed.

Elyri hurried to the young elf’s bedside and smiled down at his nephew. He was whole once more.

The dark haired elf bent over the still form. He kissed the young elf’s forehead and whispered, “Haruli Phoenixborn, welcome back, my sister’s child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I will be telling more of Harry's elven history in the next chapter, as well as explaining Harry's last name. Or will I? Don't worry, I'll at least give you something!


	4. Dreaming of Family

While Harry slept, he dreamed. From the outside, a person could see his rapid eye movements and that his body was in sleep paralysis. In his mind however, he did not feel so restful.

~ ~ within Harry’s mind ~ ~

He was running away from Dudley and his gang, but no matter how fast he ran, they seemed to be getting ever closer. Just as he tried to turn a corner Piers caught him. Harry felt himself shoved up against a wall, a fist cocked and ready to nail him and the scenery changed.

He was on his back struggling against the extremely large form above him. Harry punched the fat chest with his little fists. He felt excruciating pain in his lower back as the scene faded.

Lily’s smiling face looked down at him. She was talking to him, telling him how much she and James loved him, even if he wasn’t their own. Voldemort stormed in the room and it dissolved in a flash of green light.

A deep, soft male voice sang softly to him in a language that was slightly familiar. Harry looked up at the man’s face and saw that he was an elf.

“There’s my little Haruli. My little phoenix-elf. You will be quite the healer someday, my son, my green-eyed boy.”

The blonde elf hummed his song, tickling Harry’s stomach. Harry reached up and saw small phoenix marks on the back of his small hands. Suddenly the door burst open and his father died protecting him. A bearded man lifted up the crying elfling. Albus Dumbledore’s twinkling blue eyes looked into Harry’s green ones.

“You, little boy, are the answer to winning this war.”

The scene changed and he found himself laying on a cold stone floor. He saw Dumbledore off to the side and he heard him chanting in some odd language. Pain surrounded him and he screamed as he felt a part of himself being forced into hiding. The room went dark.

Once again he saw Lily’s smiling face, but this time he saw James’s as well.

“Of course we’ll take him, Albus. How could we leave this wee thing in an orphanage? He even looks like a Potter!” James’s voice drifted to his ears.

As the couple left, only Harry heard Albus’s last words.

“That went perfectly,” he smirked and the scene faded to black.

Harry drifted through the darkness, his memories haunting his every step. He apparently had a total of three parents die for him. What happened to his fourth? Were they still alive? Five people had died for him. His real father, James, Lily, Cedric, Sirius all dead because of him. He sat down in the darkness and cried into his knees.

A soft song echoed in the darkness, four voices joined and came closer. Five hands touched him. The owner of one of those hands came around to the front and touched his cheek. Harry looked up and saw Cedric’s face. A fresh sob escaped as the boy embraced him.

He held Harry and spoke, “I do not blame you for my death, Harry. I know that it was hard for you. I’m happy where I am, even if I wasn’t quite ready. I get to see my mom again and that alone makes my death worth it. Thank you for being my comrade-in-arms, Haruli Phoenixborn.”

Cedric faded and was replaced by James.

“Hey there, kiddo. I know you weren’t with me long, and you probably don’t really remember me, but I will always love you. I would die for you a thousand times and I would live for you a thousand times. Harry- Haruli, I loved you as my own.”

Lily knelt next to her husband. “Haruli, I know that you’ve just had a rather eye opening night. Trust me sweetheart, we did not know of Albus’s plot. We loved you so very much, Haruli.”

Sirius’s smiling face appeared next and hugged his godson. “I’m sorry that we did not have much time together, Haruli. I loved you so much. When you wake up, please find Remus. I know that he hasn’t truly trusted Albus in quite some time. The people you are with can protect him. Please, Haruli.”

“Do you love him?” Harry asked. Sirius nodded and Harry nodded back. “Okay, I’ll find him.”

They faded and were replaced by two elves. He recognized the man and the woman looked very familiar.

“Hello, our phoenix-elf,” the male spoke and he caressed his son’s face. “I’m so sorry that I could not protect you how I wished, my son. We are not sure how that man found us or how he was able to remove you from our village without being seen or sensed.”

The female elf spoke next, “I am sorry, my son, that I am no longer on the earth. I searched for you for so long. I lost hope and faded. Your true uncle is with you, as are his mates. The man who killed your adoptive parents did so because of a false prophecy. I know that you have been told to hate him, Haruli, and that you are to kill him, but you should know that he is not the bad guy in this mess. You have been lied to, my son. Dumbledore cannot be trusted. Allow Tom to show you what he is really like.”

They hugged him tightly and his father spoke once more. “You must wake now, Haruli. Your uncles are waiting.”

“Wait, why is my name Phoenixborn? Is that either of your last names?” he looked at them, not wanting them to go.

“My brother will tell you, but for now, no, it is not either of our second names. Awaken, my son. You have a better life ahead of you.”

The world faded to black for a final time.

~ ~ back in the land of the living ~ ~

Elyri walked over to the door and beckoned the quintet back into the room.

“Come, Haruli is awakening.”


	5. Albus the Evil and a Surge of Power

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. On the stroke of mid-night on the last day of July, every trinket tuned to one Harry James Potter shattered, as did the ones focused on his elven signature. Not a single tracking charm was still in existence. Not only that, but Fawkes had broken his restrictive bond and left the castle completely.

The phoenix had appeared shortly after he had sealed Harry’s elven form. In all honesty, he should have realized that the phoenix was actually part of the elven brat, but he had not. What he was worried about was the fact that his anchor to the Light was now gone. Many people ignored his despicable workings solely because of his relationship with the phoenix. However, even with Fawkes, some people were starting to question him more and more.

Missus Granger had written him a rather scathing letter on behalf of her daughter. Apparently, the little tramp was worried for her friend. There had been a bit of blood splatter on the last and only letter Potter had sent her this summer. The muggle was demanding to know Potter’s address so that they could go check in on the young man.

Every single Weasley, well, almost every Weasley, had written to him asking if he had heard from Potter. Of course, he had told them that there was no reason to be worried, that Mr. Potter was fine. The younger two were not as worried, who would be when they knew exactly what was going on and were being paid to keep him downtrodden.

Young Ronald was ever so successful at keeping the boy from studying too much and focused on girls and quidditch. Ginevra had been extremely valuable at keeping his attentions on her. She did complain sometimes that he did not do much more than kiss her, even when she stroked him or placed his hand on her bosom.

Persuading her that Harry would want her to know what she was doing had been so easy. To his utter joy, she had asked him to teach her everything. He did so many things with her and to her, even some things that Gellert had never let him try before. Each meeting was highly satisfying.

He shivered slightly in his arousal before tamping the feeling down. He had to figure out what happened to make his spells fail. Normally he would make the phoenix take him so that he did not have to walk to the edge of the wards, but now he could not. Grousing the entire way through the castle, he walked off the castle proper and apparated to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Even though he knew that the wards would most likely be down, he still cursed in mermish when he could not sense the wards. The front door was barely latched and he pushed it open forcefully. The cupboard under the stairs was open; the lights all off. He looked in each room for any member of the family of three. None of them were there, not even their punching bag.

He looked around for any clue of where they might have gone. He searched for half an hour before he found a letter stuck to the back of the front door. However, the word letter was arguable, given the fact that the only thing on the paper was the dark mark. With a feral growl, he set the house on fire ridding all evidence that four people once resided within the walls. As a final note, he warded the fire to destroy only the one house, and to destroy it. Another growl and he disapparated back to Hogwarts to await the report from Miss Figg that the boy’s house had been destroyed. She would think the boy dead, and that was perfectly fine with him.

~ ~ Malfoy Manor ~ ~

To say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. As soon as he had entered the room, Draco Malfoy had tackled and hugged him. Not only that, but a rather good-looking Voldemort sat by him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Even Snape had sat by him and gently touched his leg.

Once the final hand touched him, he gasped and closed his eyes. A wave of power rushed through him and he moaned. His eyes flew open and saw three sets of eyes burning into him with a fire that made his body ache in anticipation. The rush of power made waves between the four of them. The two younger men groaned and the two older men clenched their jaws just to prevent any sound escaping.

A throat clearing broke the moment and the four separated. Harry’s eyes were still blown wide, rather overwhelmed by the sensations created by their magic rolling back and forth. He did not even notice when a familiar looking trio of elves knelt before him. Elyri touched Harry’s knee and he felt the sensations die down until he could focus once again. The twin elves did the same for the other three, grounding their cores so they could talk.

“Haruli, are you well, nephew?” one of the blonde elves.

Harry nodded mechanically and looked at his hands. The phoenix marks were back. He examined them closely and found that he recognized the phoenix.

“Fawkes?” he breathed.

“I do not know who you are talking about, Haruli. That phoenix is you. When that bearded manipulator sealed your elven nature, it manifested as that phoenix. That is why it was so protective of you. You have the powers of a phoenix, Haruli, though you do not have to cry to use your healing powers. It is more efficient to do so, but not required. As for the burning days, you do not experience those unless you are severely injured,” Elyri explained.

Haruli’s emerald eyes locked with Elyri’s saffron. He looked so much like his mother, his real mother, Haruli immediately leapt into his arms. His uncle and his uncle’s mates held him close.

“I met them, my parents, all of them, while I was asleep. They loved me so much,” Haruli cried into his uncle’s shoulder. “Ada and nana, and Lily and James. They were all taken from me. Two couples that should have raised me taken before I could really remember their faces. The Dursleys weren’t even related to me! Why? Why did he do this to me?”

The trio held him tightly as he sobbed, allowing him to cry out all of his grief. No one in the room had answers as to why Dumbledore did what he did; all they knew was that he would pay for causing the pain the Phoenixborn felt.

The four human men in the room felt as though they should be joining the huddled bodies, but held themselves back. The moment before them was for family, which they were not. Once Haruli’s sobs broke into shuddered breaths, Voldemort asked a question that was on everyone’s mind.

“If I may, what was that rush of power the four of us experienced?”

Elyri smiled softly and kissed his nephew’s forehead. “The three of you may court my nephew as potential mates. Because it did not happen until all three of you touched him, I am unsure of whom exactly his true mate or mates are. What exactly did you feel when you touched him, Tom?”

He closed his eyes remembering the feeling. “Extreme protectiveness and a bit of curiosity. Almost a wondering if we could ever work.”

Therion and Dulion nodded and turned to the other two men. Severus spoke first.

“My experience could fall in either a brother or a mate, depending on how things develop. I would be honored to be a mate, but I know that our past could make that exceptionally hard.”

“I felt like a mate, but not the only one. The veela in me knows that we need more than just each other. It can tell that we are both switches, though I’m not sure which direction we would go with each other. I think we would have at least one maybe two more mates.” He muttered something at the end about feeling a tug toward someone.

“How about you, Haruli? What did you feel?” Therion asked while his twin gently petted Haruli’s hair.

“I felt incredibly safe with Tom, even more so than I did with the only father figures I’ve ever known, but I don’t know whether or not it’s actually a fatherly feeling. With Sn- Severus, I felt like either a little brother or like he has been pulling my pigtails all these years.” He smiled shyly at the two who nodded back with small smiles on their faces. He wriggled out of his uncles’ arms. He reached out for Draco and pulled him close.

“D-Draco on the other hand,” he paused and hid his eyes in Draco’s shoulder. “With Draco I could easily- I f-feel like I c-could s-sub-m-mit,” he broke off and started folding in on himself.

Draco’s instinct kicked in and he held onto Harry as tight as he could, not allowing him to curl up into a ball. His pale hand worked its way into dark hair. A gentle pull maneuvered Harry’s head alongside his own. He whispered softly into his ear.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe, Haruli. Don’t hide from me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, and I’m not afraid of trading places. I know we don’t have the best history, but let me make it up to you. With the help of our other mates, we’ll get you healed, Haruli.”

The only thing that could be heard was Harry sobbing his thanks until he fell asleep.


	6. Fitful Sleep

Draco sat there on the bed still cradling Haruli in his arms. His hand stroked the young elf’s hair as he watched his sleeping face. After a few silent moments, he spoke softly, hoping to remain quiet enough as not to wake the elf.

“He sounded so scared, why was he so scared? I know they hurt him, but he was so scared.”

A few tears leaked out of Draco’s eyes. Lucius came closer and wiped the tears from his son’s eyes. He placed his hand on his son’s shoulder

“There are many things that those deceased creatures did to harm this young man. The best thing for you to do is allow us to help in his healing. You and your other mates will have the largest amount of help in his healing, but there will be times when he needs a moment with someone else or by himself. Do you understand, my son?”

Lucius squeezed his shoulder and removed his hand when Draco nodded. They looked to Elyri for what should happen now. He walked closer and everyone but Draco took a step back from the bed. He cast a gentle wave of elven magic to check over his nephew.

“He is fine, though I do not suggest we move him at this time. He needs to sleep, and he seems the most calm where he is. If he starts to have a nightmare, send word and try to wake him slowly. Just talk to him and hold him. We should all get some sleep. He should not awaken any time soon.”

With that, he ushered everyone but the two youngest from the room. A wave of his hand dimmed the lights. He wished the two young men a good sleep and went to catch some of his own.

Whimpers awoke Draco a few hours later. Haruli’s face scrunched up in pain as his body moved restlessly. Draco tried to soothe him by petting his hair and cheek, but Haruli’s face only scrunched up tighter and he reflexively curled into a ball. He whispered into Haruli’s ear softly, trying to wake him up gently and failing rather spectacularly. At one point Haruli actually smacked him in the face as if he was hitting an attacker, trying to push them off.

After the smack, Draco sent a patronus to Elyri. A few moments later, he and the Dark Lord walked into the room.

“He won’t wake up. I don’t want to shake him. I’ve tried talking and soft touches. I earned a well placed smack to the side of the face. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Have you tried leaving the bed, young Malfoy?” Riddle asked.

Draco shook his head and started extracting himself. Before he could move very far, one of Haruli’s hands snagged his shirt and wouldn’t let go. Draco crawled closer and enfolded Haruli in his arms.

“That certainly didn’t work. Any other suggestions?” Draco drawled with a soft chuckle.

Haruli moaned softly and snuggled back into Draco’s chest. In a flash of inspiration, Draco tilted their heads so he could lay a small kiss upon Haruli’s lips. It took a few moments, but the young elf’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Draco’s face in confused fright.

“Haruli, you’re alright. You’re lying next to your mate Draco. Everything is alright,” Elyri said softly, sitting down behind his nephew and resting a hand on his arm.

Voldemort did the same, grabbing Haruli’s forearm with a gentle squeeze. Haruli’s eyes cleared and he allowed the feeling of safety to flow through him. With a small sigh he snuggled back into Draco’s chest and fell back asleep.

The Dark Lord chuckled and shook his head.

“At least he is asleep again, should he awaken again, call me or one of the elves. Unfortunately, I must go handle some of my Death Eaters that just do not understand why they are no longer allowed to slaughter however they choose. I should probably awaken Severus and send him after Haruli’s werewolf, he will need someone from his old life near.”

With that and a smile, Tom Riddle and Elyri exited the room, leaving Draco to fall back asleep with Haruli in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short... but it ended where the flow needed it.


	7. Of Werewolves and Veelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus goes to get Remus. Haruli gets a little scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to go back and read chapter 5. I edited some things.

To say that Remus was surprised to see Severus at his door would be to say that Voldemort is a parselmouth. Despite the inherent obviousness, what concerned him most about seeing the spy on his doorstep was the familiar scent clinging to his skin and hair. The werewolf’s amber eyes narrowed, trying to remember where he had smelled the scent before only to be interrupted by Severus’s drawling voice.

“While I can understand that seeing me here may put you into a state of shock, I have news which would be unwise to share outside of protective wards.”

Remus’s brow furrowed further until Severus raised eyebrow rather imperiously. With a sigh, the man let the other into his home, well, cabin really. Severus’s dark eyes swept the room, taking in the one-room cabin and wondering just how the academically inclined man lived in the cramped quarters. Books were strewn everywhere around the cabin’s interior. He flicked his fingers here and there attempting to sense if there were any eavesdropping charms on the humble abode.

“If you are here to pick at me for my humble means, let’s hear it so that I can kick you out on your arse.”

The potion’s master rolled his eyes and stated, “I merely come to share news with you about a certain young man whom we have both had the pleasure of instructing. You are lucky that there are no prying ears, wolf.”

Remus started to snarl before he noticed that instead of a smirk, Severus was wearing a soft smile.

“If this is about Harry, what news could you possibly have? Albus told me that he is fine, despite Miss Granger’s worries.”

“You truly believe that Albus cares for the boy? If so, you have proven a greater fool than I had ever thought.”

“What do you mean, Severus?”

“Can you not smell the scent of his blood on me? I spent six hours helping to heal the young man yesterday. I would not say that he was as fine as that good-for-nothing, batty old codger said he was.”

“M-my cub was hurt? By whom? Did the Death Eaters-“

“No. The Death Eaters had nothing to do with the boy’s injuries. In fact, we were the ones to save him from the wretches responsible.”

The wording threw Remus for a moment before he realized what was said.

“Voldemort called for his rescue? Why would he do that? Didn’t he want to kill Harry?”

“Yes, the Dark Lord called for his rescue. He did want to kill Harry until it was pointed out that the prophecy was false. And he did it because the young elf’s uncle came to him, beseeching him to rescue his nephew from the horrors he was experiencing.”

“E-Elf! Harry’s an elf?” Remus exclaimed.

The darkly colored man only nodded his head.

“He wasn’t Lily and James’ son?”

“He was their son, though by adoption. The great coot stole him from his parents, seeing him as an answer to winning the war he created. Haruli is not a fighter; no Phoenixborn has ever been a warrior-elf.”

“Phoenixborn? Wait, if Albus stole Harr- Haruli from his parents, then he must have sealed his elven heritage away. If being named Phoenixborn means what I believe it does, then Fawkes was Haruli’s elven nature sealed away in a phoenix. Am I correct, Severus?”

“Indeed.”

The werewolf set his jaw and turned to the room. He whipped out his wand and started waiving it at certain areas of the room. A multi-unit trunk came out from under the bed and opened to accept the books and clothing and other items that needed packed. After a few moments, the cabin was bare save the few things originally in it.

“Let’s go. I want to see my cub.”

“I must warn you, Remus, that it is possible that Haruli has found his three mates already. One of them is certain, the other two are still up in the air at the moment.”

“Who are they?” the sandy-haired man inquired.

“Draco is a certainty. The other two are the Dark Lord,” he paused to let it sink in, “and myself.”

Remus’s jaw clenched minutely, but he nodded and gestured that they should go. With a nod, Severus offered his arm and they apparated to the Dark Lord’s keep.

~ ~ Dark Lord’s Keep ~ ~

When Haruli woke the next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to find Draco still lying beside him. As he tried to remember what in the world happened, the door opened and he saw someone that he couldn’t believe was there.

“Remus!” he exclaimed and jumped up, startling Draco awake.

Blinking a few times Draco looked over at the two hugging beings and groaned at the noise. Unfortunately, that brought him to the werewolf’s attention. The smile slid off the man’s face and he started to snarl, pulling Haruli behind him.

Remus stalked up to the bed and grabbed the young Malfoy by the front of his shirt. He growled softly as a warning when Draco tried to pull away.

“You may be my cub’s mate, but if I ever so much as suspect that you have treated him poorly, you will wish for death before I am through with you, veela. Am I clear?” he growled darkly.

Draco nodded and stated calmly, “I would expect nothing less from someone who is like a father to my mate. Now, if you would let me down, I would much like to reassure my mate that you have done me no undue harm.”

Amber eyes widened minutely as he looked in Haruli’s direction. The young elf seemed to be fighting himself of two reactions, to run and to save his mate from what looked to be an angry creature. Remus set the other young man down and dropped to his belly on the floor. Threat neutralized, Haruli whimpered softly.

Doors slung open as seven men rushed to check on the young elf. Draco, Severus, and Voldemort were the first at his side, each of them touching his face or shoulders gently. Therion and Dulion were next making sure that the wolven man was in an apologetic position near Haruli’s feet. Elyri settled by the werewolf, touching Remus’s head and Haruli’s knee.

Remus’s amber eyes connected with emerald green and he whimpered an apology for scaring his cub.

Haruli surprised everyone by crawling toward the man, whose belly was still to the floor. He laid his head down on Remus’s arm and nuzzled softly, clearly accepting his “father’s” apology.

“It’s okay, Remus. I’m not scared now,” he whispered and hugged the werewolf’s arm.

Remus slowly scooped him up into his arms and nuzzled his cub’s shoulder.

The group smiled softly at the two. After a moment, the elves left the room, but Haruli’s mate(s) stayed so that they could talk.


End file.
